Lucemon
|-|Lucemon= |-|Falldown/Chaos Mode= |-|Satan/Shadowlord Mode= |-|Larva= Summary Lucemon is a villain from Digimon Frontier and Digimon video games. He seeks to destroy and recreate the Digital World in his own image. He was once a bringer of order and harmony when the Digital World was still chaotic, but later rebelled against the governors of the Digital World, resulting in his fall from grace. Despite being a Rookie Level Digimon, its power rivals and even exceeds Mega-Level Digimon. It is truly a forced to be reckoned with after he evolves into his Falldown/Chaos Mode, in which he is one the Seven Great Demon Lords, representing the Sin of Pride and is its leader and mightiest member. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A | At least High 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Lucemon | Falldown/Chaos Mode | Satan/Shadowlord Mode | Lucemon Larva Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically genderless, but presumed and treated as male in the translations Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie-level Data-type Angel Digimon, "The Child Angel who Transcended Good and Evil" | Ultimate-level Virus-Type Demon Lord Digimon, Leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Sin of Pride | Mega-level Virus-Type Demon God Digimon, Super Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Flight, Data Assimilation, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Created massive beams of energy), Telepathy (Called the aid of Dynasmon from far away), Healing, Mind Manipulation and Control, Morality Manipulation (Forcefully turned Cherubimon evil), Sealing (Sealed Huanglongmon into the Earth), Can create and control the movements of celestial bodies, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absolute Zero, and BFR (Defeated the 10 Legendary Warriors, who perform abilities such as the aforementioned listed casually), Bypasses Magical Defenses with Grand Cross and Dark Lightning, Can travel through Shadows/Darkness, Time Paradox Immunity, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Gained from Cherubimon Vice), Regeneration (Mid-High), Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Black-Hole Creation, Sound Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Body Control, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Healing, Absorption, Flight, Gravity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Purification (Only works on evil beings), Portal Creation, Limited Probability Manipulation via Destruction, Explosion Manipulation (Can recreate the Big Bang), Soul Manipulation and Pain Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation | All previous abilities amplified, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 7 and 8; It was said that as long as malice exist in the Hearts of Man, Lucemon would be immortal and infinite, Lucemon also embodies nonexistence and darkness as well as bad feelings. Demon Lord resurrection is noted to be extremely fast, usually only taking minutes to return.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification,Telekinesis (Telekinetically tossed Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon like a ragdoll), Attack Reflection (Completely haulted and reflected attacks with ease), Electricity Manipulation (Casually created a small scale lightning storm), Absorption (Absorbed Kagura), Reality Warping (Has complete control over the Dark Area, an alternate universe, and can use it to swallow universes into darkness), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned Kagura into Data), Soul Manipulation (Can send souls to the Dark Area, making them apart of his "body"), Portal Creation (On a cross-dimensional scale), BFR (BFR'd Kagura to the Dark Area), Duplication (Created several clones of himself), Transformation (Can transform at will), Void Manipulation (Can swallow entire universes into non-existence), Non-Existance Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation (His presence created the concepts of good and evil in a world in which neither existed, can destroy non-existence as well), High Resurrection Negation (The Demon Lords have the unique power to end the cycle of reincarnation and rebirth, and any foe they kill are banished to the Dark Area), Space-Time Manipulation (One with the entire Dark Area and can consume entire universes, as well as recreate space-time), Sleep Manipulation (Via Eternal Sleep), Limited Probability Manipulation (Dead or Alive has a 50/50 chance of killing the opponent or wounding them to the point of incapcitation), Death Manipulation (Via Dead or Alive), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Time Paradox Immunity (Was unaffected by the rewriting of history), Enhanced Senses, Omnipresence (It was said that the Dark Area is a mere aspect of his being). Resistance to Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (As a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area, Lucemon is nonexistent. Was completely unaffected by Magna Garurumon's "Starlight Velocity" attack, which erases enemies from existence.) | Fire Manipulation, Intangibility, Can tear through dimensional walls, his presence wreaks havoc on electronics, If destroyed his body can be reformed from the data of its victims with enough time, but can also be recreated from a human and the Code-Key of Pride. Size Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Aura, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Has effectively absorbed the powers of the rest of the Demon Lords). Can ignore convention durability in a plethora of ways, Power Nullification and Transmutation via Regression Shining Laser, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and vice versa via Purging Gale Storm, Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly. Denies the return from non-existence), Abstract Existence, Existence Erasure, Power Mimicry (Gains the abilities of those he absorbs) | All the powers from before, but vastly superior, Nigh Omnipresence Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universe level (His power was split amongst the 3 Great Angels and such should be far superior to them individually, if not all together. Fought all of the Warrior Ten at once and killed 8 of them, with the only resort left to them being to seal him away into the Dark Area) | At least Multi-Universe level (Nearly destroyed the Digital World just by awakening, and the entirety of the Dark Area is a mere aspect of his body. Vastly superior to Belphemon and Leviamon, the former nearly destroyed the universe just by roaring and the latter is the very foundation of all wickedness, both of which were cited as being threats to all of existence by the Royal Knights. Has been said by numerous sources to be able to destroy or create entire universes. Left the of the Demon World in ruins with his battles with other Demon Lords. Immensely above the likes of Lilithmon, who destroyed the space-time of "Zones", which are as big as universes simply by throwing a hissy fit. One of his incarnations while incomplete was considered to be so vastly superior to the other SGDL to the point where they can't even compare) | At least Multi-Universe level (Vastly above Falldown Mode. Contended with Susanoomon, who is designed to reset the entire Digital World in times of crisis and absorbed so much data that space was reduced to a blank white, data within the Digital World also contains the time in which it was processed) | At least Multi-Universe level (Pierced the armor of a complete Susanoomon) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (At least comparable to Barbamon, who stole UlforceVeedramon's powers and was a serious match for Takumi Aiba) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Fought Taiga's WarGreymon who fought and defeated Death-X-Mon and an upgraded Yggdrasil avatar as well as easily killing Daemon, who had since absorbed the powers of the other Seven Great Demon Lords, with a single blow despite being vastly weakened physically and mentally after being trapped and tortured in his Rookie Form, Can Digivolve into Satan Mode which is so immensely above his previous form to the point that it was impossible for Taiga who had been powered up by rina to defeat, requiring the help of the Three Great Angels to weaken him to the point where they could even stand a chance at defeating him) | At least High Multiverse level+ (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined. It is said that at the final battle of Good and Evil, Lucemon will destroy the Digital World, and recreate it in his image), possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Lucemon's power has been described as Godlike by official sources and has been said to rival the existence of God himself) Speed: Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Superior to Seraphimon) | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Rules over the Dark Area, which is without time. Far above Leviamon, Belphemon and Barbamon, who are all natives to the Dark Area, and thus, natives to a realm without time. Comparable to the likes of the Royal Knights such as Alphamon). Omnipresent within the Dark Area (The entire universe is but an aspect of his being) | Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (Superior to his previous form) | Immeasurable (Kept pace with Takumi, who are able to maneuver in higher-dimensional space and fight the Mother Eater) | Immeasurable (While weakened he kept Up pace with Taiga's WarGreymon, who can fight with the Royal Knights) | Nigh-Omnipresent in the Digital World Multiverse (His presence spread across the spectrum of space and time across the Digital World multiverse). Otherwise Immeasurable (He is the embodiment of the Sin of Pride, which transcends space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable via power-scaling (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro, who could overpower The Mother Eater) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Exist across an infinite number of universes across space and time) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Universal | At least Multi-Universal (Casually smashed a moon by plunging both Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon into it and fought Susanoomon in hand to hand combat. Superior to the Royal Knights, many of which command the power to destroy the digital world) | At least Multi-Universal | At least Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ (Vastly superior to Barbamon, who could match Takumi) | Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ (Is immensely Superior to all the SGDL put together even while weakened, fought taiga who can fight enemies on the level of the X forms of the Royal Knights) | At least High Multiversal+ (Infinitely superior to his infinite avatars combined), possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Rivals that of God himself. Superior to Cherubimon, who guards the "Kernal", the domain of God himself) Durability: At least Multi-Universe level | At least Multi-Universe level (Once again shrugged off all of the attacks of the DigiDestined and was only felled by the power of Susanoomon. Comparable to Digimon such as Alphamon, who can take casual hits from Chronomon) | At least Multi-Universe level (Attacks usually pass through its form, but can be destroyed by cosmic forces, can handle the absorption of all of the data in the Digital World) | Unknown (It is protected by an extremely durable black shield called Gehenna that resisted even Susanoomon's attacks but was felled by The ten Legendary Warriors after it left Gehenna in a last ditch attempt at victory) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Took hits from enemies of this level of power) | Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ (Took many hits from taiga's WarGreymon and Titamon while Greatly weakened, As Satan Mode Taiga who had been powered up by rina needed the help of the Three Great angels to greatly weaken him to the point where it was even possible to defeat him) | At least High Multiverse level+ (Stated in his official biography that he could survive the destruction of the Digital World and create a new world in his image. His essence is also tied to the Digital World itself), possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Rivals the existence of God) Stamina: Extremely High Never showed any signs of tiring. | Possibly Limitless in his true form Range: At least Multi-Universal (Could attack MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon from the Dark Area) | Multi-Universal in Falldown Mode (Stated to be able to destroy and rebuilt the digital world in his image. Was going to consume the real world and digital world with darkness) | Multi-Universal in Shadowlord Mode (Began absorbing all of the data in the Digital World until there was not even space left) | Multiversal+ (Stated he was going to destroy all worlds) | Multiversal+ in his True Form (Affected the entirety of the Digital World Multiversal space-time) Standard Equipment: None notable | Gehenna in Larva Form, a durable black sphere that guards the much more vulnerable Lucemon Larva while it controls its Shadowlord Form Intelligence: Lucemon is extremely manipulative and crafty, enacted a successful scheme to defeat or control the three Celestial Digimon (who are facets of his powers) and would have succeeded in absorbing the Digital World if not for the intervention of Susanoomon, as he grows more powerful his rational judgment is clouded by his vanity as the Demon Lord of Pride. Weaknesses: If Lucemon Larva is knocked out of the sphere that Lucemon Satan Mode carries Lucemon Satan Mode will go wild, Larva is much more vulnerable and limited than other forms, Rational judgment can be clouded by its vanity Feats: Casually defeated the DigiDestined until they merged into Susanoomon, In Digimon Savers: Last Mission was going to force entirety of the Human World and Digital World into the Dark Area (the place where every piece of destroyed data goes since the origin of the Digital World) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Considering Lucemon is an Ancient Digimon, he has this ability to a ridiculous level allowing reactions to the emotions to be much faster and guarantee a much greater power increase than most Digimon can reach in a short time. Lucemon *'Grand Cross:' Fires ten superheated orbs in a cruciform syzygy. This attack also bypasses magical defenses. *'Divine Feat:' Creates a greatsword or spear of light and with it pierces the enemy. *'Arrogant...:' Lucemon sends an interloper flying backward with a simple backhand. *'Strike of the Seven Stars:' Creates seven superheated balls of light at the opponent to annihilate them. *'Testament:' Uses the deepest mystery to convert his power into a new Big Bang. *'Excalibur:' Attacks with the holy sword generated from his right arm. *'Final Heal:' Fully heals itself and its allies. * Sefirot Crystal: Summons several small crystals in the shape of the Sephiroth that attacks the enemy. *'Eden's Javelin:' Creates a holy light from his lance that purifies the enemy. *'Eden's Air:' Heals allies with holy light. *'Perfect Revival:' Revives all allies. *'Final Aura:' Fully heals himself. *'Flame Hellscythe:' Lucemon will relentlessly hunt those he deems evil with his Flame Hellscythe before dragging out their soul and casting it into Hellfire (The Dark Area). *'Demon's Crystal:' Lucemon summons a demon that will relentlessly torment the opponent until they die. *'Lightning Spear:' Creates a bolt of lightning and throws it at the enemy. *'Thousand Spears:' A variation that creates multiple Lightning Spears. *'Heaven's Judgement:' Summons a thunder cloud that drops a set number of lightning bolts. *'Final Judgment:' A bigger variation of Storm of Judgment. *'Lightning Blast:' Unleashes a blast of energy from his mouth. *'Holy Hug:' Grabs his enemies and squeezes the life out of them. *'Kerubimausu:' An attack where Lucemon inhales and sucks in everything into another dimension. *'Vortex:' He attacks by drawing everything into a vortex, allowing him to easily manipulate debris and use them as projectiles to crush foes and twists time and space to drop entire castles on his opponents. *'Dark Lightning:' Attacks with dark power in the form of lightning. This attack bypasses magical defenses. Lucemon Falldown Mode *'Paradise Lost:' After punching a target repeatedly he kicks his foe into the air. He then flies up to meet his opponent and pile-drives them into the ground with groundbreaking force. *'Dead or Alive/Ultimate Sacrifice:' Lucemon uses an orb of light to hold the target in place and mixes it with an orb of darkness to trap the target in two rotating spheres. It explodes moments later, either instantly killing whoever is trapped inside or grievously wounding them to the point of incapacitation. However, it's possible for a fusion-based being to escape by separating into their component parts. In Cyber Sleuth, Dead or Alive is also able to cause numerous multiple crippling status effects at once, including instant death. These status effects include ** Turning weaknesses into resistances and vice versa. ** Paralysis, Poison, Confusion/Panic, Sleep and Stun. ** Turning one into a physically weak 8-bit sprite and nullifying all their powers. *'Purging Gale Storm:' A powerful, wide-reaching wind blast that not only damages the foes, but turns resistances into weaknesses and vice versa. *'Regression Shining Laser:' A powerful, wide-reaching eruption of numerous light pillars from below that can turn the opponent into a sprite and negate all their abilities. *'Blackout Awesome Quake:' A powerful, wide-reaching earth attack from below that can stun opponents and prevent them from attacking. *'Violated Rune Forest:' A powerful, wide-reaching explosion of verdant energy that can poison the opponent. *'Crucified Thunder Fall:' A powerful, wide-reaching burst of lightning that can paralyze the opponent. *'Condemning Hell Crusher:' A powerful, wide-reaching burst of dark energy that can instantly kill its target. *'Crazed Meteor Fall:' Summons a meteor storm that deals damage and injects confusion and panic into the minds of Lucemon's foes. *'Requiem Ocean Wave:' Summons a tidal wave that can put the foe to sleep. *'Banishing Mach Rush:' A powerful physical barrage of attacks that knocks the opponent far away. *'Pride:' Gives all his techniques a boost in power. *'Spirit Drain:' Absorbs energy from the opponent to recover his own. *'Power Sacrifice:' Sacrifices his physical attack prowess to maximize his magic attack prowess. *'Magic Sacrifice:' Sacrifices his magical attack prowess to maximize his physical attack prowess. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. Lucemon Satan Mode *'Purgatorial Flame:' Spits out a flame from his mouth. *'Divine Atonement:' It emits devastating beams of annihilation from the crests of the Demon Lords it bears on its wings *'Wrath of Satan:' Fires destructive blasts from the orb he carries. *'"I Will Eradicate You!":' An attack that ignores conventional durability to an extent. It automatically weakens the foes into a vulnerable state while knocking far away. *'Resentment -Extreme-:' Boosts Lucemon's Attack Potency. *'Ruinous Destruction:' An attack that instantly kills the opponent. Lucemon Larva *'Protect:' Fires a concentrated beam to pierce the opponent. Can also be used at point blank range. *'Gehenna:' The orb that Lucemon Satan Mode carries, known as Gehenna, is able to nullify most attacks (it took a complete Susanoomon to break into it). It protects Lucemon Larva which acts as the brain to Lucemon Satan Mode which possesses no sentient mind of its own. If Lucemon Larva is removed from the orb Satan Mode will be reduced to attacking randomly. It also weakens magic based attacks and absorbs them to heal itself Key: ''' '''Lucemon | Lucemon Falldown Mode | Lucemon Satan Mode | Lucemon Larva | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | Re Digitize | True Form Respect Thread A respect thread that covers all of his incarnations can be found: here. This thread covers virtually everything within this profile, but in greater detail, with visual reference. Others Notable Victories: Lavos (Chrono (universe) Lavos' profile (This was Cyber Sleuth Lucemon and Time Devourer Lavos) Spawn (Image Comics) Spawn's Profile (This was Kid Lucemon vs God Spawn) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Pontos (Saint Seiya) Pontos' profile (Lucemon was in Satan Mode. Speed was equalized) Lucifer (SMT) (Shin Megami Tensei) Lucifer's Profile (Note: This was Re:Digitize Lucemon and SMT IV Lucifer) Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Probability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Abstract Entities Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Death Users Category:Telepaths Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Size-Shifters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Dream Users Category:Chain Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hax Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1